A Pain To Recover From
by CurrentlyLost
Summary: Abusive parents, bullying, and love. What more could you ask for in a life with such a bizarre twist?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey tart faces! As of today I shall be starting this fanfic. I'll most likely update only once a week on Tuesdays or Wednesdays. I picked those days because they're my favorite days of the week. lel. Anyway, no promises for updating each week, because I can get easily writers block or distracted. Anyway, enough with the authors note! LET US GET ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

_"You've got a warm heart._

_You've got a beautiful brain but it's_

_disintegrated_

_from all the medicine." _

_-Medicine by Daughter_

* * *

I sat up in bed as the thunder rolled in in the dark grey skies above. My brother Gazzy slept soundly wrapped in blankets in his bed a few feet away, the rain beginning to pound at the old roof. Lightning flashed outside with thunder following quickly, and I slipped out from under the old quilt and pattered my way to Gazzy's bedside. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickling at the sound of the rumbling thunder, my fear gradually growing. The floor was cold under my bare feet, and the old wooden floors creaked under my weight, groaning in protest. As I sat down beside my brother and wrapped the comforter around me and him, he turned towards me as his eyes fluttered open to look at me.

"Hey max" he murmured sleepily, his blonde hair covering his eyes a bit. "whatcha doin'?" I sighed softly as I closed my eyes, wanting sleep to come soon. "Thunder." I simply said before relaxing and welcoming the idea of slumber. "Oh." was all Gazzy said before snuggling into my side and closing his eyes, letting out a little yawn before drifting back to a dreamless slumber. I opened my eyes after a few minutes of listening to the hair raising thunder and rain, and gave up on sleep all together. It was always the same when it rained, not being able to fall back asleep or not being able to stay asleep the whole night. I hated the fact that thunder scared me, but I couldn't help but cringe at every rumble that shook the house.

I was still awake when the morning light cracked through the window, and I got up to go and get ready for school. As I walked down the stairs of the old two-story house, I hoped I wouldn't run into my parents, not wanting to deal with their negative words or beatings this early in the day. I quickly grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and set them on the wooden counter, swiftly grabbing the _Lucky Charms _and milk along with two spoons. I poured the milk and cereal into the white bowls, and placed the spoons into them as well. I set them on the dining table as I tiptoed up the stairs to wake up Gazzy. I pushed open the wooden door and sat beside him, gently shaking him.

"Gaz, come on. It's time to get up." I softly said as I brush his blonde messy hair out of his face and look at him. He looked up at me with those baby blue eyes and nodded before sitting up and stretching, yawning and looking around. "What time is it, Max?" He asked and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Six o' clock. Now come downstairs and eat breakfast before mum and dad wake up." I then stood up and walked out our room, slowly making my way down the wooden stairs. Only I wasn't very happy with what was waiting for me in the kitchen.

Mum and dad turned towards me as I shuffled in with my messy hair and red rimmed eyes, scowling at me as if I had done something terribly wrong. I instantly froze and stared right back at them, expecting one of them to lash out at any given minute. "Who gave the slut permission to use the kitchen?" Mum hissed, stepping forward. "Certainly wasn't me. I don't want the kitchen holding some disease." Dad moved forward as well, his eyes dangerously piercing into mine. "I'm sorry it won't happen again." I whispered, glancing at the stairs as I heard Gazzy making his way down to the kitchen. I quickly shot him a look that told him to hide, and clenched my eyes tightly shut when I felt the first blow to my stomach. It knocked the wind out of me as I stumbled back, coughing a bit for air.

I heard Gazzy gasp and run back upstairs, slamming the door shut and his feet thumping to the closet in the back of our room. By the time I reopened my eyes dad was rushing towards the stairs with a belt in hand, a look of murder in his eyes. "GAZZY!" I screamed as I scrambled after the man that raised me. Mum was scratching at my arms trying to hold me back, screaming curse words and whatnot. I caught up to my dad and quickly threw myself onto his back, wrapping my arm around his neck and letting out a sob as I began to panic. Dad growled and tried to throw me off of him by slamming me up against a wall, and I held on tightly. He reached up and gripped my hair tightly as I kicked and screamed at him. He threw me off of his back and I slid, hitting my head on a sharp corner, my vision going blurry. The last thing I saw was dad kicking down the bedroom door, and smirking at me before stepping inside.

_Then everything went black._

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for this being so short, I just didn't have a whole lot of time to write it. So yeah, sorry if it sounds rushed or something. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter, leave me reviews if you enjoyed ya tarts, and expect a lot more in the following ones as the story develops! (Oh, and FAX coming soon!)**_

_**Fly On~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey guys, super sorry about never updating this. I just...forgot I even started it. Anyway, let's jump right on in!**_

* * *

The smell of metallic blood filled my nose, an aching pain throbbing in my head as I slowly lifted myself up from the carpeted floor. There was a puddle of crimson red liquid where my head had been laying, the corner in which I had fallen on trickled with the substance. It was like a horror movie, my hands pale and shaking as the veins were easily spotted under the seemingly transparent pearl-like skin. I could hardly think, could barely breathe as I slipped from conciousness to a dizzy state, my head bobbing as I struggled to focus on something, anything, that bring back what had happened. There were cop sirens, and mum and dad were no where in sight. Gazzy.

My head gave a sharp throb as it all came flying back, the belt, the screaming, all of it. My stomach was giving a sickening feeling as I lunged forward from the ground, struggling to keep my balance as I scrambled towards the closet in the back of the bedroom. The door was ajar, and there was that same metallic smell wafting through the crack, my heart seemingly jumping into my throat as I slowly pulled the door open, ever so slowly. A white sheet covering something, a lump on the floor, and the smell was heavy. A deafening silence envoloped the small space, my hand that was once gripping the doorknob slowly falling to my side. It was if a white noise was buzzing around in my head when I jumped forward, gripping at the sheet as I struggled to take it off of the crumpled lump on the floor. Part of me knew it was true, but god, the other half wasn't accepting it.

"Gazzy." My pale hands shook the figure laying there, and his blue eyes stared right up at me, his lips ajar as fresh blood caked his pearly cheek and neck. Any second I was hoping, no, praying, that my little brother would flash me one of his toothy grins and leap up, burrying me in one of his bear hugs. I prayed for him to blink right up at me, and give me the reassurance that he was still with me, that I wasn't alone in this God forsaken world. Yet all he did was stare, a sickening stillness in his face as my hands gripped his shoulders. "Gazzy please," Tears were spewing down my face, and my throat seemed to be closing up as I fought the tears "wake up. Please, don't leave me. Gazzy!" His name gurgled out of my mouth as I pulled his body to mine, holding him so tightly as if my life depended on it.

His arms hung uselessly at his side, his chest not rising nor falling. There was no heart beat, there was no warmth, there was nothing. Nothing other then the silence of his chest as I pushed my ear upon the surface, expecting to hear the beating of his little heart, the warmth of his breath on my cheek as I hugged him. Gazzy was as still as can be, his head falling back slightly, his neck no longer being able to hold it up. Gazzy was gone. And yet my mind simply would not comprehend the obvious, the blinding, the heart wrenching truth.

I don't know when the police came in and pulled me away, but I was numb. I could only feel the tingle in my hands, the very hands that had held him for the last time before they pulled me towards the door. I couldn't speak and my eyes were glazed over. When they closed the closet door I began to break away from their menacing grip, grunting with effot. "He's still alive! Please, help him! He's not dead! He's not dead!" I lost it as the realization came crashing down, hitting me so forcefully that I swear to you, I could never recover from.


End file.
